


It's Their Turn

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Evil lucy, F/M, It's Their Turn, Lucy gone Evil, Lucy vs Natsu, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu and Lucy Fight, Wolfgirl147
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: There was a chill in the air that night.  A chill that turns Lucy (light) into Lilith (Night Moster).  As she brews a battlefield, defeating anyone who throws themselves into her path, Fairy Tail fears for the future of their Lucy.  Their only hope to defeat her without killing her now is her best friend.  It's time for the battle between Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel.





	It's Their Turn

There was a chill in the air that night. Lucy felt that cold crawl down her spine, its claws lightly curling around her body. When the moon rose and the silver light peeked through her window, was when the Light turned into Dark.

* * *

 

"Lucy, what are you doing here so late?" Mira inquired, looking up from her labor at the counter to see the blonde. "You're normally asleep by now." Lucy's eyes dragged themselves over to the beautiful woman wiping at the bar. In the blink of an eye, her Fleuve d'étoiles was wrapped around Mirajane Strauss. It bound her arms to her sides, rendering any movement up her torso impossible. She approached, her footsteps heavy and commanding, the antithesis of her normal light and bouncy gait.

"That was the problem with her." Lucy's voice was sharp, thick, and guttural. She reached her restricted friend. "She never stayed up late to have any fun." She emphasized her last words, her dark red painted lips curling upwards in a snarling grin. Mirajane couldn't register any movement until she had crashed into the wooden tables at the far end of the guild hall.

"Lucy!" Mira looked up through her bloodied face, her eyes raising to gawk at her friend who had sent her flying. Lucy Heartfilia's normally natural eyes were lined thick with kohl and mascara, her face was sharp and cruel. The clothes she wore were old, and new, like a black and red steampunk dress. Her eyes had lost their bright gleam, replaced by a dark, swirling, abyss.  Fleuve d'étoiles wrapped around Mira's throat.  Lucy grinned, watching as the woman clawed at her neck, her nails scratching and working, breaking and chipping to no avail.  Lucy released her hold, leaving Mirajane to collapse on the ground, a bruising ring around her neck.

"The name's not Lucy, my dear." Her long-nailed finger dragged under Mira's chin until her head was pointed up to look at her. "It's Lilith."

* * *

 

Mira felt the cold sink into her body. ' _Lilith_ ', Night Moster.  The blonde backed off, her grin growing.  

"Why hello there," she turned to face a new person, someone who'd re-entered the empty guild-hall.  "Cana Alberona."


End file.
